Promise
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Alice tiene que irse, pero queda debiendo algo con Shun. Dedicado a alicexxshun   Songfic


**Canción: Promise- Miku y Rin**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise<strong>

**kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki  
>Kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita<br>Yukusaki ga kawarazu ni  
>Tooi sora wo miteita<strong>

Sus ojos opacos que seguían los pétalos rosas que caían del cerezo. Esos ojos que antes tenían un hermoso color ámbar que relucía por la pureza en esas ventanas del alma ahora estaban oscurecidos, con su dirección visual imposible de descifrar. Pequeñas gotas saladas caían de sus orbes, resbalando por sus mejillas para finalmente caer al suelo de firme tierra.

- Lo siento...- murmuraba apenas audiblemente.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, tanto de enojo como de decepción consigo mismo. Se había prometido protegerla... y no había sido capaz de sostener tal juramento.  
>Shun Kazami, un pequeño de 7 años, cabello corto, negro y lacio sin mencionar su tez moreno y complexión delgada. Era como cualquier otro niño, sonriente y feliz... pero también frágil. Y más al recibir un golpe como él lo había sufrido.<p>

Tenía un largo rato sentado en el sitio donde se encontraba, y parecía no preocuparle el tiempo que restaba para que oscureciera todo a su alrededor. No había ya ningún motivo para apresurarse a llegar a su hogar, pues la única persona que anteriormente lo esperaba con ansias se había ido... y desgraciadamente para el pequeño, para siempre.

-Shun...- se escuchó detrás del moreno el llamado de una niña de 6 años. Su cabello anaranjado y ondulado, tez pálida y orbes de chocolate más ese sonrojo en sus pómulos característico en ella cuando se agitaba, se veía inocente. Aunque su expresión en el rostro denotaba tristeza.

Con cautela se acercó a su amigo y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Pero al sentir el contacto el se movió retirando la única unión con la pequeña de inmediato.

-Vamos... tu abuelo te está buscando, Shun- le repitió de nuevo.

Y nuevamente el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a la petición de la niña.

-Vete...- gruñó cruelmente el pequeño. La tristeza desbordó a la pequeña y soltó un par de lágrimas, caminó hacia el otro lado del árbol y se sentó en los pies de este.

Rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos y en el hueco que restaba escondió su pequeña cabeza intentando apaciguar el líquido cristalino que caían de sus orbes.

**mune ni nadoru kono itami no  
>Kotae ga hoshii wake janakute<br>Tada kimi ga iru kagiri  
>Yakusoku wo hatasu dake<br>namida no ato ga kieru made **

El niño miró sobre su hombro al percibir que la pelinaranja no estaba a su lado. Pero supo que había conseguido hacer con ese gélido caracter de hace unos minutos, pues del otro lado del tronco se escuchaban pequeños sollozos.

Con cautela se asomó y confirmó lo que había pensado. Allí estaba la niña llorando por la manera que Shun le había respondido. El moreno intentó hacerse de la vista gorda para irse sin molestarse en hablarle, pero su remordimiento se lo impidió.

Si dejaba a su mejor amiga sola y encima llorando por la tontería que había hecho se sentiría infeliz de por vida. O al menos en un largo tiempo.

-Perdón...- susurró el pequeño estando de frente a la pequeña niña.

Alice lo miró con algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado rodando por sus mejillas, ella bajó lentamente la cabeza y asintió en silencio aceptando las disculpas del niño.

-¿Estás bien?...- preguntó indecisa la pequeña.

El niño abrazó repentinamente a la pelinaranja mientras se soltaba en llanto. Incluso para un niño de gran madurez para su edad era demasiado dificil asimilar una pérdida como la que él estaba sufriendo.

-Fue mi culpa...-mencionaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si bien loque decía era erróneo él no lo entendía ni lo veía de ese modo. A su manera de ver las cosas él tenía la culpa por haberse demorado en volver a casa.

-Si hubiera llegado antes... pude haber ayudado a mi mamá...-lloraba con mayor intensidad el pequeño provocando que la tristeza y desesperación se contagiara a Alice y cayera también en llanto.

Ya había pasado una semana y Shun estaba deprimido, sus amigos intentaban ayudarlo y este se encerraba como su tuviera una burbuja que lo aislara del resto. Después de pensarlo un rato Alice buscó una manera de animar al niño. Tal y como él lo hacía cuando ella estaba triste.

-¿Que tal si hacemos esto?- sugirió intentádolo convencer.

Shun que hasta ese entonces había estado divagando le prestó atención asintiendo en silencio.

-La promesa que hiciste con ella... ¿Que tal si la continuas con alguien más?- sugirió la ojimarrón- así sabrá que al menos sigues manteniendolo en pie- le protestó antes que él se negara.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme con eso?- le ofreció el niño intentando que la promesa fuera pactada con Alice. Después de todo lo que había pasado ella era la persona con la que más tiempo pasaba.

**Hakanai kagayaki ga**

**taeru koto nai youni**

**tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo**

**yuraginai omoi wa sou**

Ella parpadeó incrédula de la situación. Era cierto que ella y Shun eran muy unidos y hacía cualquier cosa juntos, pero honestamente nunca se esperó que él le pidiera que la promesa que iban a renovar fuera entre ellos.

-Claro...- suspiró con alegría -¿Pero que le prometiste?- le preguntó curiosa pero a la vez con cuidado. Debido a que este tema aún era algo difícil de hablar con el ojiámbar.

Shun volvió su mirada al frente, y suspiró tomando aire para comenzar a hablar sobre lo que él había acordado.

-En que estaría cuidándola... y que cuando ella estuviera lejos la esperaría con emoción- La madre de Shun estaba enferma, por lo que en ocasiones era internada en el hospital dejando al moreno con su abuelo. A eso se debía la parte de esperarla con ansias, por sus despedidas para acudir al hospital.

-Vale...- le consoló Alice mientras recitaban unas frases poniendo en marcha tal juramento.

**Kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e  
>Sono hikari saegiru mono<br>Furi harau kara  
><strong>

-No pienses que haré tu tarea...- mencionó molesta una pequeña de 9 años.

Seguidamente apareció un niño de un año mayor a ella, levantó una de sus cejas y rió burlescamente.

-¿Quien dijo que te pediría que la hicieras? Ya la terminé- presumía agitanto su libreta en el aire.

La pelinaranja sonrió aliviada y entró a la gran casa de estilo japones. Sin duda perteneciente al pelinegro.

Había pasado ya un año de la pérdida que sufrió Shun, pero afortunadamente dejó de culparse de las cosas.

La promesa que había hecho con su madre la había continuado con la pelinaranja que cuidaba mejor que cualquier hermano mayor a su hermanita. Con la diferencia que en ocasiones se cuestionaba que sentía hacia ella.

Estuvieron un rato platicando frente a un pacífico y relajante estanque que se ubicaba en el jardín del moreno.

Tan entretenida era la conversación que perdieron temporalmente la noción del tiempo que estaba transcurriendo. Por lo que la pelinaranja se dirigía a la puerta despidiendose del moreno.

Alice llegó a su hogar donde su abuelo la esperaba con una noticia que posiblemente no le diera tanto gusto.

-Alice... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó no tan animado el anciano. Cosa que le dio malpresentimiento a la ojimarron.

**Koware iku sekai ga ima  
>Kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta<br>Kokoro no naka kataku chikau  
>Kimi wo mamoru yo zutto...<strong>

La fresca mañana se presentó. El moreno esperaba inquieto la llegada de la pelinaranja, pues ya iban tarde, y ella nunca se atrasaba.

Fastidiado de esperar fue a buscarla, pero se asombró al verla sentada en una banca que estaba en la banqueta.

Estaba inclinada hacia el frente, sus codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas y sus manos cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Alice?- preguntó sorprendido -¿Que ocurrió?- fue directo para seguidamente sentarse a su lado.

-No... no te preocupes. No es nada- mencionó con una risa poco convincente, por no decir forzada.

Shun no aintió o negó nada, solo sostuvo su mirada para clavarla en la de la chica. Entendiendo que la estaba poniendo a prueba intentó regresarla, pero sin querer la terminó desviando.

-No mientas... eres mala- le aseguró Shun en manera de reclamo.

No aguantó más y se soltó en lágrimas para abalansarce a abrazar al moreno.

_-Alice... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le habló el anciano._

_Su rostro estaba oscurecido de tristeza adivinando la respuesta y reclamo de la pelinaranja._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica nerviosa._

_El mayor solo suspiró y tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala que estaba dentro de la casa. Pensó como decirle la noticia, pero sin encontrar una manera que no fuera tan directa tuvo que hablar._

_-Iremos a Rusia... por unos años- avisó mientras la pelinaranja palidecía- Nos vamos mañana- de puro milagro la chica no cayó desmayada._

Shun terminó de escuchar con los ojos abiertos de la impresión de lo que ella decía.

-Lo siento...- se disculpaba la pelinaranja.

Sin previo aviso Shun se fue dejando a Alice paralizada de la reacción que el muchacho tuvo. Solo se levantó y se largó llendose tal y por donde había llegado. Se destrozó internamente y decidió que no iría a la escuela.

El día menos deseado finalmente llegó. Ella se encontraba en el aeropuerto con su abuelo. Pero un sonido la tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Alice!- apareció el moreno tras ella.

La pelinaranja no pudo evitar parpadear incrédula de lo que veía. Pues ella pensaba que él estaba enojado o algo así.

El chico bajó la mirada por unos instantes, pero no tardó mucho en levantarla de nuevo pero esta vez con una extraña risa.

-No te preocupes... estaré esperando a que vuelvas... y más vale que regreses- mencionó a la vez que le entregaba una bolsa de regalo. Ella la abrió para toparse con un conejo perfectamente blanco, en su pata derecha tenía bordado su nombre y en la izquierda su apellido.

-Haber si así no lo pierdes- se burló con pocas ganas.

**yuraginai omoi wa sou  
>Kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e<br>Sono hikari saegiru mono  
>Furi harau kara<strong>

-Gracias...- pronunció Alice mientras lo abrazaba enternecidamente, pues su amigo no era precisamente del tipo detallista.

El le correspondió extrañamente el abrazo, pues siempre solía separarse de inmediato mientras ocultaba el rubor de su rostro con su cabello. Pero esta ocasión fue una gran excepción.

-Y no te preocupes... esta vez si cumpliré lo que dije- susurró en el oído de la pelinaranja el moreno a la vez que se reía internamente de la expresión que seguramente tenía Alice. Sin que el abuelo de la niña lo notara el pequeño susurró algo en el oído de la chica la cual asintió sonrojada.

Un rato después el pelinegro veía desde la última sala de espera como Alice abordaba el avión para irse por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

**Koware iku sekai ga ima  
>Kodou no imi wa shimeshi hajimeta<br>Kokoro no naka kataku chikau  
>Kimi wo mamoru yo zutto...<strong>

-Vamos Dan... eres lento- mencionaba el moreno buscando su maleta patra finalmente salir de la escuela.

Ahora tenía 17 años, seguía igual pero con la única diferencia que su expresión infantil fue totalmente reemplazada por una faceta que demostraba cuán maduro se había vuelto.

-Bien... no veremos mañana- saludaba el castaño que lo acompañaba tomando una dirección opuesta.

-Vale... allá me saludas a Runo- se burló provocando un sonrojo en el castaño.

Caminó disfrutando de la fresca brisa que se presentaba en esos momentos. Desde la mañana tenía una extraña sensación, simplemente... el día estaba extraño. O al menos para él.  
>No se había molestado en todo el día, incluso por más intentos que el castaño hiciera. Incluso una coqueta amiga no le había arritado cuando comenzó a asfixiarlo con abrazos.<p>

Estuvo caminando un buen rato, hasta que llegó a su hogar. Aventó la mochila de útiles en el primer sofá que hayó y prosiguió a caminar. Salió al patio y se sentó en la orilla del escalón que permitía bajar, aunque se alteró al ver que de repente su vista se oscureció. Tenía cubierto los ojos.

-Si sabes que te conviene suéltame y vete... eso si quieres salir vivo- amenazó cortante el pelinegro.

-Me prometes protegerme y después me amenazas de muerte... ¿Eso es lógico?- se escuchó decir para luego soltar al moreno y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Shun abrió los ojos de la impresión y soltó el abrazo para confirmar su sospecha. Era ella, cabello largo y ondulado un poco más naranja y los ojos de chocolate que le provocaban cierto sonrojo.

-Alice...- murmuró Shun para luego sonreírle y abrazarla nuevamente. Ella se acurrucó más a él.  
>-Te extrañé...- afirmó la chica. Shun solo rió por lo bajo.<br>-No tienes idea de cuanto...-murmuró mientras le plantaba un beso el la cabeza.  
>-Prometí protegerte, pero antes que te fueras me prometiste algo ¿No?- murmuró pícaramente el moreno. Pensaba que ella sería incapaz de hacerlo pero al menos quería molestarla un poco.<p>

Aunque inesperadamente sintió una presión sobre sus labios, y se asombró que ella le había dado un beso. Lo que ella había prometido es darle un beso cuando se volvieran a ver.  
>-Me sorprende...-comentó Shun viendo el sonrojo de la chica- nunca dijimos donde sería el beso y termino siendo acosado- dijo dramáticamente provocando la risa en ambos.<br>Antes que ella pudiera decir algo el volvió a darle un beso pero esta vez fue más profundo, sentía una sensación tan placentera y reconfortante.  
>-Creo... que si podré umplir la promesa, si la mantuve cuando te fuiste a Rusia dudo que haya algo más dificil- comentó divertido mientras ella sonreía alegre.<p>

"_**Bien dicho, lo prometido es deuda"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Felicidades por tu cumple alicexxshun ^^ espero que te la pases bien en este dia, que se cumplan todos tus deseos y cumplas muchos años más ;) Jeje espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria ^^U y si no pz... gomen la próxima lo intentaré mejor ;)<br>Neko-Chan**


End file.
